


I don’t care what she said, it doesn’t mean jack squat.

by stardustandangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandangels/pseuds/stardustandangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of angelsxreader's drabble thing-y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don’t care what she said, it doesn’t mean jack squat.

“I don’t care what she said, it  
doesn’t mean jack squat.” Gabriel spat. “I can’t actually believe you  
could listen to that shit.” Gabriel’s eyes were glowing with rage.

You merely stood there and studied your hands. You couldn’t look Gabriel in the eye. You were ashamed for being so insecure. 

It was not the first time your insecurity and self-consciousness had driven you into a dangerous situation. And what was even more embarrassing was that it wasn’t the first time that Gabriel had come to rescue you like you were a helpless damsel in distress. 

But you had to admit that Gabriel made a very good knight in shining armour. Plus he was always easier on you than your brothers. Sam and Dean always gave you hell when you got yourself into dangerous situations. 

“You are strong, Y/N. You are brave and beautiful. You shouldn’t give a shit about what that bitch was saying. Don’t give her power over you she doesn’t have.” 

At Gabriel’s words you had to swallow hard. 

“She made me feel highly inadequate. I was uncomfortable.”

Gabriel cupped your cheeks and tilted your head upwards so you were forced to look him in the eye. “Her opinion doesn’t matter. No one else’s opinion matters as long as you’re comfortable with yourself.” He chuckles lightly. “It may not be my place to tell you this, Y/N. But no one but you has the power over what you think of yourself. Use it to your advantage.”

Your throat went dry when the rage in Gabriel’s eyes shifted into something else entirely. “I’ll try, Gabriel.”

“That’s my girl.” Gabriel exclaimed proudly and pecked you on the lips in his excitement. You were stunned by this sudden display of affection. “I am proud of you, you know that?” He asked lightly, but you couldn’t get out a single coherent word. 

“I guess I didn’t make myself clear.” Gabriel’s eyes were bright with fondness and affection as he kissed you again. 

You let your eyes flutter shut and relished the feeling of Gabriel finally kissing you like you had hoped he would one day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave me a comment and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
